Old Aquaintances
by Eric3D2B
Summary: Inu-Yasha meets an old friend from the past. Was it really Kikyo's betrayal and his mother's death that made him distant?
1. Meeting an Old Friend

I don't know why but I can only get good Ideas while I sleep. Sad, but hey it got me to think about my first five fics while I slept in school so I don't complain. I am notorious for sleeping in school. Thats just a little background on why I get the ideas I have. I have finished moving to Massachusetts, so will update again and put up new chapters.  
  
As in all my stories only the first chapter has a discalimer. So for all you knuckleheads that would think that I could possibly own Inu-Yasha eat shit and die 'cause I don't.  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 1 Meeting an old friend  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were away from the rest of the group. Inu-Yasha had asked that they went into the forest so there wasn't any onlookers. Kagome noticed a shard was coming there way as they entered the forest, "Inu-Yasha I sense a jewel shard coming towards us." Inu-Yasha's eyes sparked, he didn't want any interruptions. "Which way?" Asked Inu-Yasha, who quickly pointed over to a blur, as it approached Inu-Yasha he had a serious sense of deja vu. "It might be very powerful, I have a feeling i have fought this demon before."  
  
Kagome was now a little shook up at what Inu-Yasha said. Just then the blur stopped right in front of them crouching holding his sword at his left with his left hand holding the scabbard and his right holding the sword as if he was about strike. The demon, obviously male, had green hair as long as Inu-Yasha's, a blue haori, dog ears, and silver eyes that reflected the scene before him. Inu-Yasha was half way drawing his sword when he got a vibe, he then thought why do I seem to know him. The demon that faced them suddenly pulled his hand away from his sword, obviously thinking along the same lines as Inu-Yasha.  
  
The green haired demon then asked Inu-Yasha "What's your name?" Inu-Yasha smirked, "I'm actually very famous around here, my name is Inu-Yasha and you are currently in my forest." The green haired demon then stood up, with a smile, and said "Remember me?" Inu-Yasha knew he met the demon before but what was his name? "I can't believe you forgot me Inu-Yasha! All those years ago, when we grew up... Did you forget those." Inu-Yasha then smiled, "Long time no see I guess, so how have you been over these past fifty-seven years?" Kagome was now dumbstruck, they were acting like old friends. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked cautiously, "Do you know him?" Inu-Yasha was still smiling, "We go way back, even before Kikyo, we very much trained each other up." Inu-Yasha turning serious, "How did you survive?" The demon then told the story like it happened.  
  
== Flash Back == (A.N. My very first flashback.)  
  
Inu-Yasha and his friend were fighting side by side against a very large bear demon. The demon on the side of Inu-Yasha said to him, "I take left, you take right." Inu-Yasha turned his head, smirking to look at the demon, "Anything you say Haraka" They then split up and slashed through the bear demon's sides before it could react, almost destroying it, "It's my turn to do the finishing blow!" Said Haraka, walking up to the demon, who was now cowering. "Maybe you shouldn't have challenged us, but to late for that!" Haraka said about to strike. The bear demon strike at Haraka, catching him off guard, slashing three deep claw marks across his chest, sending him into a tree. Inu-Yasha stood helpless, remembering where he was, he destroyed the demon and went to his friend. As he approached, he could tell that his friend was in allot of pain, Haraka then told Inu-Yasha, "Remember what happened while we were growing up? The incident that brought us together so long ago."  
  
== Flashback in a flashback ==  
  
There was two little boys running from the village, both crying. Little Inu-Yasha looked at the child running at the same rate as him away from the village, noticing he was crying to, and went to see him. Inu-Yasha still with puffy eyes asked, "Why are you crying?" A little Haraka, looking allot like Inu-Yasha as a child, except with a blue haori and green hair. "My mom threw me out because I am a hanyou..." Stifling in between cries. Little Inu-Yasha looked at the boy, "I just awoke to find my mom dead in a fire and, and..." Said little Inu-Yasha between cries. Little Haraka looked back with such sorrow in his eyes, "Let's be friends so we can get through this so we don't fall apart." So they ran off into a forest crying the whole time, not realizing how strong their bond was going to become.  
  
== End flashback in a flashback ==  
  
"Well, we got through it and we ended up being best friends. So I hope you can forgive me for leaving now." Said Haraka to a young Inu-Yasha, just as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
== End flashback ==  
  
"Later I woke to find you gone, and the scent of tears filled the area. I don't know how I lived, but I hoped that it was because of that childhood bond we shared." Said Haraka, trying to keep a stoic face on throughout the story, but was starting to fall at the memory.  
  
Kagome, face full of emotion, couldn't say anything. Inu-Yasha was shocked beyond belief, he was remembering everything now like it was yesterday. Haraka decided it was better to just leave for a bit so that everything could sink in. As he was leaving, Inu-Yasha said, "Where do you think your going?" Haraka looked back, "Giving you time to sort things through. Don't worry I'll be back in about five minutes." Inu-Yasha nodded his head and haraka turned and went a little away. Kagome looked on as she saw how quickly Inu-Yasha softened upon meeting Haraka and thought, 'Was this why he was so cold when I met him, not because of what happened between him and Kikyo? I wonder why Inu-Yasha brought me out here in the first place.'   
  
Kagome then asked Inu-Yasha quietly, "Do you think he should join us? And why did you ask me to come over here with you?" Inu-Yasha, loosing his confidence to say it because of the arrival of his old friend, just said, "Yes he should join, but, I don't really feel like, like..." Inu-Yasha was trying to hold back something, Kagome understood and left it at that saying, "Don't worry, you can tell me after you two get reacquainted, even if it was important, you need to talk to him." Inu-Yasha nodded and ran to his old friend who was in a clearing a few minutes away. 


	2. InuYasha's Recap

I know I was a little rude with the disclaimer, but common! Every story you read on this Website has it and I'm getting sick of reading the same thing over and over again. So enjoy the story!  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 2 Inu-Yasha's Recap  
  
As Inu-Yasha ran to where he saw Haraka go, he noticed that he was sitting down, looking up toward the sky. Having a face that showed great joy at finding a childhood friend, while pulling at the grass with nervousness. Inu-Yasha noticed that and walked up to Haraka. "So, want to join our grou..." Before Inu-Yasha finished his sentence, Haraka quickly answered, "Thought you'd never ask, of course I'll join! So, where do we start catching up?" Inu-Yasha's smile started to subside when he said that. "I'll go first since my story is going to be the shortest..." Haraka, confused, asked, "Why do you think your story is going to be shorter than mine?" Inu-Yasha then lowered his head, "Two years after that happened and we separated, I was a wreck and didn't trust anyone. That's when I met a girl named Kikyo; she was like me in the fact that she didn't trust anyone. She was protecting the Shikon Jewel, and I wanted the jewel to become full demon. When she pinned me down to a tree, she left me there and I asked why she didn't finish me. She turned around and laughed, leaving me pinned to the tree. As it turned out I began following her wherever she went, watching her the whole time. She happened to be a miko, but I kept following her. Next thing I know, she starts firing arrows at me and I steal the jewel. As I made my escape, she pinned me down to a tree for fifty years."  
  
Haraka was shocked at what Inu-Yasha just said, "So in other words when you turned seventeen, you were pinned down to a tree for fifty years." Inu-Yasha then said, "See why my story is short? Well continuing, three years ago, that miko's reincarnation removed the spell that had me pinned down, I later found out that Kikyo was incinerated along with the jewel, and the jewel was removed from her body very shortly after the demon discovered it. We have been traveling and picking up some very weird friends along the way, an orphaned kitsune, a female demon slayer with her fire cat, and a perverted monk. That really isn't a good combination since the perverted monk, named Miroku, groups the female demon slayer named Sango, who then smashes his head in. Just having a child kitsune is enough to drive anyone batty, his name is Shippo." Haraka hearing this answered, "Well, I agree with you, that's a very weird group. So who or what brought all of you together?" Inu-Yasha chuckled at something, "It turns out that the miko who freed me shattered the jewel, sent its shards flying, and the shards like the one you have power up demons. The shards brought Shippo into our group, and a demon named Naraku brought the rest of the party to us as we passed along. The miko with us can see the shards."  
  
Haraka was confused, "What are you talking about, I don't use any shards to power me up, I don't even have any to begin with." Inu-Yasha was hit by a thought, "Let's pick up the miko who freed me and her name is Kagome, if I were you I wouldn't make fun of her. I can't break the habit, but you don't start, it's very, very painful to your ears and if she puts something like this around your neck." Pulling up the necklace. "Let's go and find her." Meanwhile back in the forest, Kagome was attacked by a demon who was shard less, it was very slow and nothing she couldn't handle, she quickly pulled out her bow and shot an arrow right at her target, hitting it directly in the head, just in time for Haraka to witness it. "Your very powerful, oh yeah, what did you say about a shard earlier." Asked Haraka, who was answered with, "Oh I'll just take it off your clothes right... here" Said Kagome pulling a shard out from a ruffle in his haori. Haraka asked, "How did you see it?" Kagome then answered, "I'm the jewels protector, and I can see shards as long as they're nearby."  
  
Haraka looked at the shard, "Wonder why I didn't notice it, oh well. Inu-Yasha told me about there being more to your group?" Kagome looked at Haraka and said, "This way, there right over here." As they approached the rest of the group, Kilala noticed the other demon following them and transformed, Sango, noticing the fire cat's transformation, got Miroku back from unconsciousness for grouping her, saying, "There are two demons around Kagome, one I'm sure is Inu-Yasha and the other I'm not sure about. Miroku noticed the same thing and prepared sutras and talismans. As they entered the clearing, the rest of the group realized that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were talking friendly to the demon. As Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Haraka were in full view, they noticed that everyone was tense like they were preparing for a battle. Kagome then yelled out, "We found an old friend of Inu-Yasha! He's going to be joining us!" Everyone loosened up and went over to meet them until Miroku grouped Sango, earning him a smack in the head with her boomerang. (A.N. What IS that boomerang called? I'll put up thanks for the review in the next chapter.) Haraka started to laugh a little seeing what was unfolded before him, but started to laugh out loud when Inu-Yasha said, "You'll get used to it, that and the fact that he ask every woman that passes by..." Pretending to sound like Miroku, "Will you bear my children?"   
  
Shippo started to bounce around when he heard that a friend of Inu-Yasha showed up, thinking to himself, 'I hope he is nothing like him or I'm dead meat.' Sango walked up to Haraka with the back of Miroku's robe in hand, "I'm Sango and this, hentai, is Miroku." Pointing down at the unconscious monk. Haraka looked over the beatings she gave the monk and said, "My name is Haraka, and Inu-Yasha gave me a brief introduction to your names and what you do or are. And that annoying kitsune over there must be Shippo." Shippo couldn't make heads or tales that meant weather or not Haraka liked him, so he played it safe and kept his distance. Haraka noticed Shippo staying away, "Anything wrong?" Shippo looked up and walked closer, "No, it's just, Inu-Yasha isn't really all that nice to me..." Haraka looked over at Inu-Yasha grinning, "That's weird, when we grew up together, I didn't care how annoying you were." Inu-Yasha started to back off, "There is no way that this kitsune could be THAT annoying..." Haraka would be proven wrong in the future.  
  
Haraka looked up at Inu-Yasha, "So, who is this 'Naraku'?" Everyone else shuddered a little bit at the sound of that name, Haraka noticed that. Inu-Yasha then asked, "Ever hear or meet a demon that always wore a baboon pelt?" Haraka then shuddered, "Now that you mention it, I saw what that demon does and it doesn't look really good, even when I like a little blood shed, all he does is overkill." Inu-Yasha, trying to change the topic, "So what happened to you after I left, I hope it's a longer story than what I said." Haraka decided that he should continue with the change of topic, "Well, a little more than four years after we parted, a demon in a baboon pelt, eh Naraku, asked me to help him in a plan..."  
  
Very ominous way to end the story isn't it? 


	3. Annoying Turn of Events

This story has the feel to be one of the greats if I play this out right, give advice in your reviews, I want this to be a long story.  
  
Old Aquaintances: Chapter 3 Annoying Turn of Events  
  
Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had a dumbfounded look on their face. All thinking along the lines of '"What in the hell?". Haraka noticed this and continued, "Well as I was saying, Naraku asked me to help him destroy some people, a favor between hanyous." The look on everyone elses face began to return to normal, but then turned confused. "It seemed that he was having trouble with a miko and a demon, he didn't mention if the demon, you Inu-Yasha, were youkai or hanyou so I had no complaints. He asked me to come up with a plan because I was very good at coming up with fullproof plans. After he carried out the plan, I checked up on the victims to come across a dead miko and you, Inu-Yasha stuck up in a tree with an arrow through your heart. It was really unnerving to find out that you helped someone destroy a friend without realizing it. I am sorry, but over the years, I came across him over and over again, killing and tricking, I even witnessed him pierce a monks hand, I knew then that he was truly evil, but I didn't attack him because I really didn't care who he struck now that my only friend was gone. I felt really ashamed that it was my plan that did it, so I never really could strike him."  
  
Miroku was now fuming, "That monk who's hand was pierced was my great grandfather, and why didn't you do anything!" Haraka was now realizing it and decided to continue, "A few years later, I met a beautiful hanyou, all that had happend as a child happend to the both of us, change a few things. I fell in love with her and we mated, she is around here now probably looking for me, but when we were traveling around, we witnessed some ver terrible sights of the aftermath of one of his overkill. I don't know why my story is only about Naraku, it's just that, I couldn't keep away from him for to long. So we tried to keep Naraku out of our lives, and for a period we did, after building a house to live in. We never truly settled down, but we started a nice and small family. Everything, else is very much on the lines of that except as we were traveling along we saw Naraku, talking with a band of youkai. It seems that he wanted to get rid of a specific clan of kitsunes because they were really troubling him. I decided not to watch, that was three years ago."  
  
Shippo stared at Haraka with a sense of a mild hatred and said, "That was my clan that was destroyed, why didn't you do anything to stop them!" Haraka looked at shippo with a small amount of regret in his eyes, "Sorry, and becides, would you have met Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and to a lesser extent Miroku? I have found that the person who changes their personal past, dramatically change who they are in their future. I have met some people who had a faint grasp of time travel, all witches." Shippo, still feeling a little mad, decided to sit down and space out. Miroku, annoyed at the moment because of all the times that Haraka could have stoped at least some of thier sufferings. "Currently, Naraku is disguesed as some lord who was said to have single handedly destroyed the best demon slayers there are." Now it was Sango's turn to be a little mad, "That was my family that was destroyed!" Haraka was now feeling that all their lives were intertwined in way that if Naraku was removed from it, most of the knots would be removed and everything would be better.  
  
As Haraka was showing them the way to his and his mates house, Haraka's mate showed up. She was about six foot one, green eyes and black hair half as long as Hakara. She wore a Haori that was a little shorter that Inu-Yasha's and Haraka's, but it was white with a gold stripe going along her sholders. "Who are these people you are traveling with?" She asked in a calm voice, considering the group. "Remember the hanyou that I was friends with way back? Well her he is, his name is Inu-Yasha, This kitsune is shippo, the monk is Miroku, the girl with the huge boomerang is Sango, and the firecat is Kilala." Now looking at them, "This is my mate, Jaramara." Pointing at his mate who was now jumping down from a tree limb and toward the group. Jaramara, now curious, "Is it me or does he always meet someone that he has know for a long time?"   
  
As they were traveling to the house an interesting conversation started, Inu-Yasha siad, "Naraku's a pain in the ass..." Jaramara looked at him questoningly, "How is this Naraku?" Inu-Yasha quickly replied, "A hanyou who always weres a babbon pelt." Jaramara looked at Inu-Yasha and said, "Him, your right on that one, Naraku always has a habit of coming into the area around Haraka. He always had a look in his eyes when the light hit them that said he wanted to talk, but would always leave." Haraka looked at her and said, "Please don't bring him up, most of these, actually all of these people were hurt by him, one way or another. And why did you leave the kids home alone?" Jaramara looked at him, "They are ten and thirteen, and they can protect themselves." Kagome then butted in so they wouldn't have time to argue, "Really? What are there names?" Inu-Yasha then butted in over Kagome, "Why don't you have some patience? We will be there soon from what Haraka says." Kagome then started to yell at him, "Patience! I go back to my time for one day and you go down my throat when I return so we can look for the shards!" Inu-Yasha putting on avery coocky attitude, "Well at least I don't leave for days on end!" Kagome was infuriated as well as frustrated, "Ooh SIT BOY!" Inu-Yasha falls face first in the dirt. Haraka looks at what happend, somewhat scared and says, "Thanks for warning me earlier not to bug her, damn she yells loud, and I'm glad that I don't have one of those neclaces around my neck."  
  
Kagome, still fuming, "What did you mean by warning you?" Putting on an innocent voice that sent Haraka back, "He said that arguing with you is very painful to the ears, and if you have those prayer beads around your neck..." Haraka stoped when he noticed the blood vessels on her forehad almost bursting out. "So that's what you mean by warning you." Kagome said through her teeth,grinning. "Inu-Yaasha, SIT! SIT! SIT!" She then walked up to Inu-Yasha face down in the dirt and yelled in his ear, "Then WHY do you always argue with me!"

Good thing I put this in document manager before i tried to install a printer... Sadfully the computer crashed during installation and it wouldn't start up again without resetting itself and the boot disk is still in storage... I have just moved and i am using a pc with basic capabilities... Such as 16 MB of Ram, 300 MHz you know, CRAPPY... That is why I might not post for a bit...


	4. Terrors of Kidnappings

Computer Back up but I had to reformat it... I had to download everything I had, I am now very annoyed. Oh well... Lets continue the story!  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 4 Terrors of Kidnappings  
  
As Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, Kagome, Haraka, and Jaramara were on the path to Haraka and Jaramara's house, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were fighting non-stop. "What did you do that for wench?" Yelled Inu-Yasha to Kagome who yelled back, "You give GOOD advice, but you don't follow it! Why else would I sit..." BOOM "...You and yell in your ear!" Haraka and Jaramara looked on with sweat drops when they noticed everyone else continued walking on showing how bored. Haraka asked Sango, "Did I miss something?" Sango replied, "What, them? You get used to it..." Jaramara heard that and asked, "How could you get used to THAT?" Miroku then took the opportunity to grope Sango. Feeling the wandering hand, she yelled, "PERVERT!" While smashing his head into the ground with her boomerang. Shippo looked down at Kilala, then looked at Jaramara and said, "When you go through this everyday for three years, you just get used to it like it just happens..." Jaramara looked confused, "This has been going on for three years?! Why in the world do the not separate?" Inu-Yasha, finished with the argument with Kagome answered, "She senses jewel shards and I hunt whatever has them." Haraka was amused at the answer, "You must have another reason, a more, 'personal' one." Inu-Yasha had a panoramic moment with his facial expression.  
  
While they were walking, the three hanyous smelt something recognizable. Inu-Yasha then muttered with hate, "Naraku..." Kagome heard it and said, "You weren't kidding when you said that he was always around you... He is either visiting or he lives around here." Jaramara then said, "Close, this is one of the areas he stops at. I wish he wouldn't always be around my house..." Inu-Yasha then yelled out, "Let's hurry, if he knows that were with you, he might do something that would..." Haraka interrupted with, "Lets get to the house fast, it's just a little bit further..." As they ran the rest of the way, the three hanyous then smelled something and rushed even more to get to the house. As the exited the vast forest, carnage was all that you could see. The house was crumbled, fires burning the house and everywhere around there. Trees were cut in half and had caught on fire from the huge flame that was consuming the rest of the house. There was also a note on the ground.  
  
Jaramara was crying when she couldn't find her children anywhere, Haraka picked up the note and read it out loud, "For meeting my enemy and befriending them, I destroyed your house. For joining them, I took your children. Kill them and I'll give them back. If you don't, I'll use them for my own purposes." Jaramara looked up at hearing that and attacked them. Haraka quickly caught his mate and calmed her so as to stop her from killing them. Miroku then said, "We must hurry to stop Naraku before he does anything drastic." Sango realized something and said, "I hope he isn't going to do to them that he did to Kohaku or we will really have a problem!" Jaramara looked up and said, "What did he do to this 'Kohaku' that would make an even bigger problem?" Sango looked at Jaramara and said, "He put Kohaku, my brother, into a trance that made him his slave." Haraka looked at Sango and said, "What do you mean by slave?" Sango then said, "He erased his memories and took control of his mind." Jaramara looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart.  
  
Kagome walked up and asked, "What are their..." Inu-Yasha interrupted with, "Leave them alone, don't ask or I can't protect you from what they would do." Kagome looked down and backed off, she then walked over to Shippo and made a conversation. Kagome was talking to Shippo when she remembered something. "Shippo, remember the time I brought those R/C cars from my time?" Shippo sparked at that memory, and responded, "Of course who could forget!"  
  
== Flashback ==  
  
(Read and hopefully Review my one-shot "Let's go R/Cing!")  
  
== End Flashback ==  
  
Sango then joined in on the conversation, "Who could forget? It was allot of fun!" Miroku now remembering (A.N. How doesn't he have amnesia from the constant poundings?) "I enjoyed myself as well." Inu-Yasha was now thoroughly annoyed, "Easy for you to say, I got egged!" Kagome said, in the spirit of the moment, "There was also a camera on the bottom of the helicopter from when I 'Bombed' Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha was now growling, "You didn't have to do that you know wench!" Haraka and Jaramara were now looking in on amusement. Haraka then asked, "What are 'R/C cars' and what are 'Pictures'?" Kagome then nervously pulled out the pictures of Inu-Yasha getting 'Bombed' and explained what R/C cars were. After the explanation he said, "Oh! That's good to know, and how did you get the eggs on his head?" Inu-Yasha butted in, "She distracted me and pressed a switch, you do NOT want to be under it when it's loaded..." Jaramara looked at the 'Pictures' and laughed while saying, "Now THAT'S something you don't see everyday! How did you get the egg out?" Inu-Yasha kept growling and then walked away.  
  
As they were heading back to the well in Kagome's time, Kagome was sighing, even though it had been awhile it was still bugging him. She then thought, 'Why did I show those pictures?' She was then brought out of thought when Haraka asked, "So when can you get those 'Toys'?" Kagome smiled warmly, "Soon, when we get to the well." Jaramara was talking to Sango about Kohaku and what he acted like before the mind control. (A.N. "I am Yuri. You will obey me." Couldn't help it.) Shippo was playing tag with Kilala and Inu-Yasha was sulking behind the group, growling at even the mention of the miniature vehicles. He was thinking to himself, 'It was fun to scare people like that, but why did Kagome drop eggs on my head?' Haraka was fed up with Inu-Yasha always sulking and walked beside him and asked, "What's up?" Inu-Yasha mumbled, "Stupid eggs." Haraka held back a chuckle, and said, "You, of all people, taken down by eggs, and then you sulk about it. That's pathetic if you ask me, get over it, I'm sure that you had allot of fun terrorizing people with them." Inu-Yasha smirked at hearing this and said proudly, "You should have seen the look on their faces when the car chased after them. Their face looked like they were being chased by a youkai that would eat him down to the bone and then some." Haraka laughed, "I wish I was there to see that, it must have been very funny." Inu-Yasha's mood was lifting, "You bet, the poor guy was crying 'Mommy' it was great."  
  
Kagome watched at how Haraka brightened up Inu-Yasha's mood so quickly and was curious as to how he did it and thought to herself, 'Must be a guy thing.' She then looked off into the distance hoping that someday she could be able to do that for Inu-Yasha and continued looking on when Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and rambled on.  
  
Clever way to get people to read, and hopefully review my other storied? Be the judge and please read & review for this story and my other ones 


	5. The Long Road Ahead

I'm sorry about not updating for so long! A combination of work, writers block and the fact that wile working I bought 4 Gamecube games kept me away from the computer. Oh well! Lets go on with the story!  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 5 The Long Road Ahead  
  
Jaramara and Haraka were traveling along with Inu-Yasha and company to find their children when the most expected thing happened... Miroku groped Sango. "MIROKU YOU HENTAI!" Sango said, then smashed his head in with the boomerang, then continued, "When will you learn to not grope me!" Miroku, half unconscious, replied "My dear Sango! My hand is possessed by a demon." Sango took this opportunity to smash his head in again and said, "Possessed my foot! You're hand is possessed by your thoughts!" Miroku said, "Well at least I finally convinced you that this hand of mine is possessed with something that makes me grope every girl..." Then he covered his mouth trying to muffle out some very unpriestly like things before his head was supporting a couple more bruises.  
  
Kagome looked on and sighed, "He never learns..." Inu-Yasha bored as hell decided to make an argument, "The only thing that we ever had agreed on is that!" Kagome was peeved, "It's not my fault that you're too simple minded to keep up with me!" Inu-Yasha not backing down from the insult yelled back, "I'm smarter than you wench! Your just to simple minded to realize it!" Kagome now thoroughly pissed, "You couldn't find your way out of your clothes!" Inu-Yasha then yelled at Kagome, "At least I don't have to go to 'Skeewl'!" Kagome answered with, "School is what makes me smarter than you!" Inu-Yasha then gave a stupid response, "Does not!" Kagome lowered herself into saying, "Does too and SIT!" Inu-Yasha was now facedown on the ground muttering "Stupid wench..." Kagome in a bad mood said, "SIT!" Inu-Yasha started to make a crater.  
  
Jaramara and Haraka looked on while Shippo and Kilala were walking on. Haraka and Jaramara were in a trance from the carnage, Kagome walked up to them and said, "Something wrong?" They looked at her in amazement at how after such a heated battle she was so peaceful. Haraka then said, "How..." Kagome interrupted, "It gets boring after a couple of years, if anything they have been a little more interesting with you two around, but I don't really pay attention anymore..." Shippo decided to do something other than walking around and started to practice his illusions, actually, he only made the illusion of Inu-Yasha and Kagome arguing about him and that earned him a punch on the head by Inu-Yasha. Kagome sat him and asked Shippo to transform to what Inu-Yasha looked like with egg in his hair, and Before Inu-Yasha could punch him again Kagome sat him, not once or twice, but three times to everyone but Inu-Yasha's enjoyment.  
  
Once they finished with that, everyone was talking with each other aimlessly which caused Jaramara and Haraka to be confused, "After all that your talking? How do you do it?" Shippo answered them with, "It comes natural over a year or two, and I just hope that I don't get involved. In my opinion that's how they show they care for each other..." Inu-Yasha came out of nowhere and punched him on the top of his head and said to the two hanyous, "This brat bothering you?" Kagome yelled, "Sit! Would you stop punching him on the head?" Shippo looked at Inu-Yasha funny and then said to Jaramara and Haraka, "See what I mean?" They nodded amusingly and watched.  
  
As they neared the well, Kagome began to get very excited. Haraka asked, "Is something the matter?" Kagome looked at him and said, "I get to go back to my time soon!" Jaramara looked on questioningly, Haraka noticed this and asked, "Something wrong?" Jaramara answered, "Did she just say that she would go back to her own time soon?" Sango said, "Yeah, the bone eater well is a way to transport them, Inu-Yasha and Kagome into a time about 500 years into the future." Haraka and Jaramara were surprised. "They have a way to travel in time?" Shippo butted in, "Only between this time and what Kagome calls 'present' time. It gets confusing." Kagome walked by and said, "That's were I get all my things from, I can't wait to go back. On a side note, it gives me a reason to get away from him for a while..." Inu-Yasha then yelled, "I heard that!" Kagome continued but in a different train of thought, "If you find me irresistible why don't you stop sit..." BOOM "...ing down and follow me, besides if you don't get out of that sit..." BAM "...ing position, how can you follow me? Is saying sit..." CRACK "... Getting on your nerves?" Inu-Yasha was now turning over with swirly eyes. Kagome then said, "I'll be back with those toys in a bit." She then jumped down the well and the familiar pink light engulfed her and Jaramara and Haraka were amazed at what they saw, thinking to themselves 'This is not an ordinary group of travelers...'  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting in a corner muttering stupid things like 'Stupid world, stupid Kagome…' Sango was practicing her abilities with a boomerang, surprisingly not on Miroku but on some targets that she had Shippo line up. Shippo was having fun doing to things, putting the logs of wood in hard to reach places and holding up an illusion of a girl next to Miroku. Shippo had told Sango ahead of time so she would beat him stupid for groping a girl that didn't exist. Miroku was chasing after Shippo's illusions, trying to do what was something I'll leave to your imagination. Kilala was simply watching without a care in the world. In Kagome's time however, she was going on a long shopping trip to a very familiar store in the very familiar isle that had the goodies that would entertain everyone for a long time.  
  
To all those who actually took the time to read my one shot 'Lets go R/Cing!' this may get a little predictable, but hey, they got to join the fun! Besides, I think Hojo is up for another race! Oh yeah, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I've seen single stories with more reviews than all my stories combined! It's really sad to read this one 500-word story with like seventy reviews and look at all my stories and find about seventeen reviews all together. Besides, if you review I might do something's. Besides, I get the most reviews when I finish a story then when I am writing one. Gamecube is so addicting its not even funny. 


	6. The Race to the Shop and Back?

I love funny stories and I love to right them. This will be by far the second funniest thing I have ever typed. Second to 'Lets go R/cing'. That was funny.  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 6 The Race to the Shop and Back?  
  
As Kagome got out of the well, she had only one thing in mind. 'Those two will LOVE the R/c Cars!' When she went into the house, her mom was sitting at the table. Kagome then said to her mom, "Hi mom I'm home!" Kagome's mom then replied, "So how was it this time in the Feudal Era?" Kagome answered, "Good, we met some friends of Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mom then said, "That's nice! So what are their names?" Kagome answered, "Haraka and Jaramara." Kagome's mom then said, "Those are excellent names." Kagome smirked, "Mom, you want to head over to the toy store again? I need to buy them some things." Kagome's mom then said, "Sure, those pictures of Inu-Yasha were worth the price weren't they?" Kagome sighed, "Not as much as watching him in person." Kagome's mom started walking for the door, "I hope we don't meet those rude people again..." Kagome answered, "I hope not."  
  
Kagome and her mom were in the car, when the last of all the people Kagome wanted to see was coming up the street in his mom's car. Kagome's mom became curious, "I spoke to soon, and besides. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" Kagome sighed, "Like I said last time, a guy who can't take a hint. How about we take a left and drive right by them so they have to waste time to chase us?" Her mom's eyes sparked, "Buckle your seat belts, I'm going right." Kagome looked at her mom wide eyed, "What were you before you had us?" Kagome's mom answered, "Street racer." Kagome looked at her with disbelief, "Uhhh, how long ago was that?" Her mom answered, "When both of you are at school, had to make money somehow." Kagome looked at her and her mom answered without ever needing to ask the question. "I'm the only street racer that was never caught by the cops." She then pressed a button and the license plate was covered by metal. "Ready Kagome?" Kagome looked at her mom with a small smirk, "As long as you can go faster than Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mom looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. "Is a hundred twenty fast enough?" Kagome's smirk vanished and was replaced by a look worse than horror could describe as Kagome's mom ripped out and started going off at sixty.  
  
Hojo's POV  
  
As Hojo noticed when Kagome went into the car. "Could you follow that car?" Hojo's mom said, "Do you know who that is driving?" Hojo answered, "Kagome's mom. Why?" Hojo's mom face tightened. "Kagome's mom is the fastest street racer in this country." Hojo had a face of worry in his voice, "So I guess we will have to wait at their house for them to arrive back from where they are going." Hojo's mom looked at him and said, "It isn't much consolation, but..." She pushed a button and metal slid over her license plat, "... I am the second best in the country." Hojo looked at her and said, "Let's go then." As his mom started going near his opponent's car, it ripped out and started to speed off. "Buckle your seatbelts. We'll catch your girlfriend before she gets to where she is going." Hojo smirked.  
  
Normal POV  
  
As Kagome and her mom started going around the corner, they heard Hojo's car coming at them. Kagome's mom said while smirking, "Persistent bastards aren't they?" Kagome looked at her mom and said, "MOM! How about taking the long way without any lights or traffic?" Her mom looked at her, "I don't drag race, I street race. Besides, we had to take a left instead of a right to do that." They then went through a pair of red lights, followed by Hojo, and his mom in second place. Kagome was praying for her life as they went through another light, followed closely by Hojo when the worst thing possible could happen. A howling noise sounded and Kagome's mom looked like someone had just made the ultimate challenge. Kagome was scared to hell, "Were those police sirens?" Her mom looked at her and said, "Always happens dear, that's why I installed a plate hider." They then hid inside of a huge parking garage as the police and Hojo's mom kept going straight while throwing bags out the window. Kagome looked at her mom, "You think they'll get away?" Kagome's mom answered, "Maybe." Kagome then said, "Lets get to the toy store before were found out." Kagome's mom had ultra anti-police hearing, "We have to wait five minutes."  
  
Three minutes later, five police cars went by. Kagome's mom said, "That is why you wait five minutes." She then pressed a button and the license plate showed. "So lets get to the mall." As they arrived at the mall, Kagome's mom had parked the car and went into the mall with Kagome. Once they got inside, Kagome asked her mom, "Where are you going." Kagome's mom smiled and said, "Part shop. My toy store." She then went into the mall and went shopping for racing accessories. Kagome sweat dropped and went inside the toy store. As she was searching for the R/c Cars, she found two that would definitely make the two new hanyous happy. As she was checking out, Hojo walked in smirking. Kagome was scared shitless. "How did you get away from them?" Hojo smirked, "Different parking garage than you." They happened to be at the register with the same person as last time. "Common, less chit chat, there is a line waiting." Kagome finished buying the toys and went out to find their moms in somewhat of a staring contest. Kagome's mom had a bag around her arm with the word NOS clearly visible through the bag.  
  
As Kagome and her mom rushed into the car, Hojo and his mom rushed into theirs. As they turned on their cars, they both lined up with each other and put the cars into neutral. Hojo's mom revved up her car in an attempt to show off. Kagome's mom smirking, revved up her car making it twice as loud as his mom's car. An old lady was walking across them, the two mothers looked at each other. They pushed the plate hiding buttons, and watched the old lady. As soon as she got off the asphalt, both cars tore up the streets and went flying. As they were going, Kagome was watching them when all of a sudden they heard something. Kagome looked up and said, "Not this again!" Just then Kagome's mom opened up the glove compartment and hit a button. Soon water was behind the car and the police officer hydroplaned out of control. Kagome looked at her mom and her mom said, "Better?" As they got closer to the house, Hojo's mom was trying to take shortcuts. Kagome's mom had decided to cheat too and took the ultimate shortcut and went through a yard. Kagome was scared out of her mind. Hojo on the other hand was sighing. "You said you were second best, but yet you were annihilated." Hojo's mom had a crazed look in her eyes and mumbled, "See you at work tomorrow Kagome's mom."  
  
As they arrived at the house, Kagome got the two boxes and prepared to go down the well. "You think that she will be a problem?" Kagome's mom then said to Kagome, "Of course! We have races planed tomorrow and she was my opponent." Kagome sighed and said, "Well, good luck! Oh yeah, can you use tricks like the one you used on the police?" Kagome's mom looked at her, "That can only be used on police. Don't want the mafia tracking me down." Kagome looked at her mom with a blank expression. She then jumped down the well wondering, 'How did I get a mom like her?'  
  
So how was this story? I hope you enjoy. I know this sounds like one of those racing movies, but hey, this is Inu-Yasha were talking about! 


	7. Hell of a Good Time, or is it?

Well, to all those who read the one shot 'Lets go R/Cing', this chapter will probably go a little like that story. These stories write themselves. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
I'm planning on totally rebuilding up 'The Bargain of a Lifetime'. I want to know if you either want me to take it off and then put it back up, or just replace each chapter.  
  
I'm deciding to say something to my ONE loyal reviewer.  
  
Dante Gemini: Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Bought SSBM and MKDA for Gamecube, but I don't own the rights to the games. (I disclaim as I go.)  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 7 Hell of a Good Time, or is it?  
  
As Kagome neared the well, she was carrying a couple opened boxes and some new ones. She was dragging them in a huge bag over her shoulder looking like a Santa with a hunchback. She decided that she would get Inu-Yasha to carry them down but remembered the helicopter didn't have anything underneath it. She went back into the house and loaded up on lots of supplies with a twinkle in her eye. Kagome thought to herself, 'Couple bulbs, some weights, but who to use for target practice.' She then hooked something is onto the bottom of the helicopter and put the rest into her bag. So she put the helicopter into the bag and jumped into the well. She then had a really serious sense of deja vu when she heard a loud thump as she landed.  
  
"What the hell hit me? A couple of trees? God damn that was heavy!" Said Inu-Yasha while face down on the ground with Kagome on top. "I'm not that heavy! Sit!" Inu-Yasha was now annoyed that he had a very heavy object land on him and a sit for commenting on the weight. "Inu-Yasha, if you know what's good for you, you will NOT comment on any girls weight. It's rude, besides, I'll say sit." Inu-Yasha was pulled even further into the ground. Inu-Yasha started speaking instead of mumbling once the beads wore off. "I have half a mind to use Tetsusaiga on you!" Kagome came back sharply, "So you have proven you have half a mind, what else you want to prove." Inu-Yasha was growling, "Shut up and get off me! You way more than a tree!" Kagome got off of him and took one deep breath and said, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inu-Yasha was now in the middle of an excavation project through the well to the other side of the Earth.  
  
In the feudal era...  
  
Meanwhile, Jaramara and Haraka were looking down the well. Haraka then said, "What was that pink glow?" Sango in a very talkative mood after smashing Miroku over the head a couple of times, replied, "The wells magic. I wonder what it feels like to go through it?" Haraka decided to jump down and see if the well's magic would let him past. Bad idea. He was sucked through the well with other people with surprised looks on their faces. Jaramara looked at the rest of them and said, "Who actually tried to go through the well?" Shippo decided that he would step forth and say, "I'm the only one who actually tried." Jaramara looked around and said, "I think that hanyous and humans can jump through the well." Sango, Miroku, and Jaramara jumped through the well. The well accepted them all. Shippo was stuck with Kilala.  
  
Back at the bottom of the well...  
  
Haraka had just passed through the well when he landed on Inu-Yasha, who already had his hands full with Kagome. Kagome backed up when she saw Haraka on the other side of this very cramped well. Kagome looked at Haraka and said, "How did you pass through the well?" Haraka answered dumbly, "I jumped in." As Inu-Yasha got up, the others were arriving. Everyone in the well was now VERY uncomfortable. (A.N. The well is what? Two feet by two feet? No way to fit six people in that amount of space) Inu-Yasha, crushed under everyone said, "God damn it, I hope I don't get used to this." As they all got out of the well Miroku's hands wandered. Miroku was then thrown out for grouping both Inu-Yasha and Haraka, instead of Kagome and Sango. Miroku was launched through the roof of the well house and landed on his butt on the outside of the well. Both Kagome and Sango had to climb twice for laughing and falling down the well again.  
  
As Kagome got out of the well with Sango, Miroku, Jaramara and Haraka were staring around in amazement. Kagome called them all inside the house. Miroku was actually to amaze to group anyone. They were all staring at the kitchen appliances. Kagome sighed and started showing them all the conveniences of the future. Kagome Pointed at the fridge and said, "This is the refrigerator, this is where we keep food cold so it doesn't spoil." She could swear that she could hear 'Oooh' and 'Aaah' in the background. She pointed at the microwave and said, "This is the microwave. You can heat food without fire." She then started some ramen for a hungry Inu-Yasha. The Microwave earned some of the noises made for the fridge. She then continued through the house pointing out things and explaining them. Haraka had picked up the telephone when it rang and heard a loud annoying voice on the other side. Haraka gave the phone to Kagome who found out that one of her friends had taken the opportunity to call and start a four-way conversation. After about five minutes of saying things like 'yes', 'yup', 'Okay', (A.N. This is the oldest trick in the book to talk to someone who likes to talk.) She took the phone off her ear, put it onto her chest and said; "I hate it when they do this." brought the phone back to her head and continued say very few words.  
  
They then went through the house with Inu-Yasha as a tour guide. It wasn't as detailed, but hey, who cares? Sango had decided to take a nap on Kagome's bed and had Jaramara keep watch for the pervert. Miroku had gone out the window in Souta's room and snuck into Kagome's window, and pushed out when Sango rolled over during her nap with hands flying. Inu-Yasha, noticing the others disappearance, decided to show Haraka the joys of video games and 'Mortal Kombat V: Deadly Alliance(R)'. They obviously fought each other as Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Kagome finally got off the phone and finished the tours, just as Souta walked in. Souta looked at everyone with wide eyes and asked Kagome, "Who are these people?" Kagome answered, "Friends from the feudal era, Inu-Yasha and his friend are upstairs." Souta looked at Kagome and asked, "Is he a hanyou too?" Kagome sighed, "Yes." Souta said, "COOL!" Ran upstairs to his room and switched the game over to, 'Super Smash Bros.: Melee (R)', and joined in on the action. Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Who is that? He looks a little like Kohaku." Kagome looked at Sango and plainly said, "My brother."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Haraka were pissed. They were getting destroyed. "Inu-Yasha? Do I hear a bell? Because you're getting schooled!" (A.N. This was on a commercial. So don't sue me.) Inu-Yasha and Haraka continued playing while paying no heed to Souta's nonsense ranting. After winning the match, Souta looked at the two of them and said, "How embarrassing, losing against a Jigglypuff on Hyrule Temple!" (A.N. I have done that against level nine opponents) Haraka and Inu-Yasha were now pissed and they both chose Bowser on a team against a lone Jigglypuff. The odds almost evened out. At the end of the match the score was, 'Human 50, Hanyous 0' At that point they put in a different game and the odds evened out. Miroku was back in the house getting some Pepsi that burned his throat. Kagome noticed it and said, "Don't worry, all sodas are like that when you first try them." Miroku decided to drink some more and it wasn't as bad, but sadly, he proved how much carbonation is in soda. Sango and Kagome were on the Internet looking for stuff. Sango was amazed and asked about stuff on demons. Kagome replied, "Demons aren't really known in this time." Sango looked at Kagome questioningly and shrugged it off. Kagome then remembered the R/C cars and brought everyone except Souta downstairs so they could try the R/C cars.  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Remember, these chapters write themselves. It takes me about... a couple of hours to type it up, but I don't EVER think about what I type. So I am surprised when I reread it just as much as when you read it. Please Reply when you finish reading. Flame me if you want but I need feedback. Thank you and R&R my other stories. 


	8. One Miscalculation

As I stated last chapter, the stories I write are straight from my imagination. To all that read my stories, I am known as a really big Kikyo basher. I really do feel bad for all that I've done for, so I won't kill her... Yet. Is it I, or is Dante Gemini the only person that really reviews this story?  
  
Murasaki: I beat all my new Gamecube games so up with a chapter!  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 8 One Miscalculation  
  
In the feudal era...  
  
It was a very bright day. The sun was shining, but everyone was on the other side of the well. After waiting for about an hour, Shippo and Kilala were bored. It had been a long time since they had all entered the well. Shippo looked up from a resting position at a yawning Kilala and said, "When are they coming back?" Kilala responded, "Mew." (A.N. Keep in mind the boredom.) Shippo continued looking at Kilala and said, "I agree, why couldn't we go down. Well, at least go through." Kilala said, "Mew." Just then Shippo had a funny feeling in the forest and noticed soul stealers. "Uh oh, I think Kikyo is over there. Should we run?" Kilala shook her head. So they just lie there and fell asleep while Kikyo was nearby, knowing that they wouldn't be bothered. Meanwhile the soul stealing demons came closer and closer to the well.  
  
In the hectic era, I mean present era...  
  
Kagome had brought out the R/C cars that she was going to get Inu-Yasha to bring to the other side of the well. Haraka, Jaramara, Inu-Yasha, Souta, Sango, and Miroku were waiting to play with the toy cars. She then handed Sango and Miroku their controllers and they were off. Kagome gave Souta, Shippo's controller and he was off. Kagome then showed Haraka and Jaramara how to use the controllers and it wasn't easy. They were staring at the other toy cars like they were youkai without smells, which really didn't bode well with them. When Kagome finished explaining how to use them, they were less skeptical but they joined in the fun. Kagome in the mean time was halfway done with the helicopter. Haraka, in the middle of a contest noticed this and pushed the others off with a slight ramming technique, which had everybody fuming. He then pointed out what Kagome was doing and Inu-Yasha said, "That's what took those pictures. So I don't mind if it stays on the ground for a..." Kagome then interrupted him with, "It's ready! Time to turn this on!" She then hit the ignition switch and the helicopter started levitating. At that moment, Inu-Yasha decided to go underneath a bug net. Little did he know that eggs weren't the helicopters from hell's only choice of weaponry at this time. Inu-Yasha decided that this was a safe position and noted that the helicopter was right above him. Everyone, minus those who had already seen it, was staring at it with amazement.  
  
Kagome was switching through the possible things to use. She was smart when she put on a loader, but she wasn't done yet. She clicked the button that dropped its payload. Inu-Yasha was on the ground looking like this when he was hit by the ammo. Milk that was left out for a month. Everyone was laughing except three people. Inu-Yasha was unconscious from the strong, well odor. Jaramara was sickened beyond belief with the smell. Haraka was sickened by the smell, but made sure Inu-Yasha had Tetsusaiga. Kagome was the first to stop laughing when she remembered who had to travel on his back. She then switched to a more familiar weapon and decided to wait for Inu-Yasha to get out of the bug net and positioned the helicopter high above him. As Inu-Yasha got off the ground, he was attempting to use the backlash wave on the helicopter, that's when he noticed there were eggs on board and paled to the color off his, milky white hair. They were all staring at Inu-Yasha now. Inu-Yasha kept mumbling absentmindedly, "Not the hair, not the hair. Anything but the hair." At this people started laughing, without looking down he said, "You try getting egg out of long white hair and you tell me how fun that is." Inu-Yasha decided it would be safer in the god tree. Kagome figured he'd do that and switched the weapon to nuts and bolts.  
  
In the futile era, I mean feudal era...  
  
It was a very bright day. The sun was shining, but everyone was on the other side of the well. After waiting for about two hours, Shippo and Kilala were bored. It had been a long time since they had all entered the well. Kikyo was nearby and coming toward them. They were so bored they didn't care. That continued to lie lazily on the ground looking at the sun. Kikyo came to see Inu-Yasha but noticed that he wasn't around, but the child kitsune and fox cat were there. That confused Kikyo to no end. Kikyo approached them and asked, "Where is Inu-Yasha?" Shippo looked up very bored and said, "With everyone else." Kikyo looked confused, "Where is everyone else?" Shippo replied very bored, "Down the well." Kikyo now wondering, "Every one down there?" Shippo turned over and said; "Only humans and hanyous can go through the well. Kikyo questioned, "Hanyous?" Kilala said, "Mew." Then rolled over on her back while stretching. Shippo was so bored he didn't care. "We established humans and hanyous can go through, but dead people I'm not sure about." Kikyo was now a little annoyed, "If my reincarnation can go through, I can go through." She then jumped down the well. She was only human, after all. Shippo and Kilala were still bored basking in the sun. To bored to care.  
  
In the present era...  
  
Inu-Yasha was napping in the tree, while everyone was having fun. He still couldn't get the smell out of his hair. Kagome was preparing her bombing run on an unsuspecting hanyou when she said that there was no more milk in the helicopter. Then it all happened in an instant, Kagome hit the button unleashing the payload, and Inu-Yasha heard the incoming projectiles, but smelled Kikyo. As five pounds of metal landed on his face, he fell out of the tree when a nut hit him in the eye. (A.N. His eyes widened when he smelled Kikyo.) As he landed with a thud, Jaramara and Haraka smelled something of earth and bone and they held their noses while saying, "What is that terrible smell? It smells like earth and bones in a body!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku paled. Kagome thought logically, 'That means that Shippo said something about the well to Kikyo!' Inu-Yasha now held a black and blue eye. As Kikyo finished climbing out of the well house, she was amazed at what she saw, big houses everywhere. Kagome walked up to her nervously and said, "Welcome to a time five hundred years into the future, eh he." While rubbing the back of her head, after landing the helicopter. Kikyo decided to take a small tour of the house. Kagome then said, "That's my house." Kikyo looked at her awkwardly, "This huge house belongs to you?" Kagome said while blushing, "It's very small actually." Kikyo noticed Haraka and Jaramara; "I see there are hanyous in this time as well." Haraka then said, "No we are from the other side of the well. Why do you look like Kagome?" Kikyo said, "She is my reincarnation."  
  
As Kagome gave Kikyo a quick tour, she wasn't surprised when Kikyo was looking with, well surprise, at everything. She decided to skip the bedrooms unless Kikyo asked. After the downstairs tour was up, Kikyo went upstairs, Kagome quickly followed. Kikyo asked, "What are these rooms?" Kagome answered, "Bed rooms." Kikyo decided that she didn't want to be an intrusion, even though she is dead, she still has honor. Kagome then said, "I don't think there are really that many demons in this era. If there are, they are well hidden." Kikyo was taken back, "How could there not be any demons in this time?" Kagome then said, "Technology is more advanced here, sadly it is also advanced in war..." Kagome was depressed when saying that. Kikyo decided that she didn't like this time. She then jumped through the well after passing everybody.  
  
As you have noticed, I'm trying to keep Kikyo alive AND in character. Sorry to all those who like Kikyo bashing, but hey, she is needed later on in the story.


	9. An Awkward Return Naraku!

Well, I got a break from my work... Well, just thinking about it, I think that this would be a sequel to "Let's Go R/Cing"... If you think that it's funny that a one shot sort of had a sequel, tell me in a review! I have posted the reason for the lack of updates in my profile page. Basically, I moved, and am now swamped with work for the school I'm heading into. This has drained me of ideas, so chapter quality will be on the fritz... I am also curious to know something... I am thinking about modifying my first story, review if you want me too, it was 'Bargain of a Lifetime'  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't seen one of these since the first chapter, but oh well... Don't own anything but what I do own... Which is allot of computer games, Haraka, Jaramara, a Gamecube, some remotes, all the rest of the Nintendo systems, a bunch of video games (Many cartridge style) a computer, a screen name on CAOL (Crappy America Online) My fanfiction, the stuff in my room... Well you get the picture!  
  
Old Acquaintances: Chapter 9 An awkward return... Naraku?!  
  
In the Present Era...  
  
Everybody was looking at the well. Kagome had already put the R/C cars away and noticed them all just staring at the well. As the silence continued, Kagome decided to say something, "I guess even dead people can travel through..." Jaramara noticed what Kagome said. "What do you mean by 'dead people' and why did she say that you are her reincarnation?" Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku were looking at each other when Inu-Yasha said, "Long story short, she died fifty years ago after pinning me to the tree. She was then revived by a witch using a piece of Kagome's soul." Kagome nodded with that version. Haraka looked wide-eyed, "You mean that Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestess that pinned you to the tree. Who did that due to the fact that Naraku tricked her..." Kagome blurted out, "Exactly!" Jaramara looked on in pity at knowing those facts while thinking, 'How much were these people affected by Naraku?'  
  
In the Feudal Era...  
  
It was a very bright day. The sun was shining, but everyone was on the other side of the well. After waiting for about three hours, Kilala and Shippo were bored. It had been a long time since the rest of them had gone to the other side of the well. They had noticed Kikyo come out of the well in a very mannerful state. They stared at her while showing their boredom. Kilala mewed and turned over, Shippo was basking out in the light when he randomly (A.N. This is something I do when I'm bored and people around me have things to do. Just a little note on my personality...) said to Kikyo, "How are you doing on this random day of this random moment of this random amount of boredom... Did you see some random people after jumping through a random well? That must have been a random experience for a random dead person on a random day..." Kikyo looked at the small kitsune and walked off with an annoyed look on her face while thinking, 'Well that was randomly annoying...' Shippo and Kilala were too bored to notice the hordes of venomous insects flying overhead...  
  
In the Present Era... (A.N. It isn't Christmas or a birthday yet...)  
  
As Kagome finished getting supplies to bring to the other side of the well, everyone was getting ready to jump through. Kagome looked at them and said, "Okay two at a time, don't want to be overcrowded down there..." As people jumped through the well, everybody was appearing out the other side like moles in those whack-a-mole games. As the last two people went to jump through, namely Kagome and Inu-Yasha, the sounds of complete silence  
  
In the Feudal Era...  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well to find everyone posed for battle and a cloaked figure appearing before them. Inu-Yasha instantly seethed upon seeing Naraku, "Naraku!" (A.N. This is a present day joke but bare with me...) Naraku chuckled while saying, "No shit Sherlock!" Kagome answered lamely, "Keep digging Watson!" Everyone including Naraku, excluding Kagome were now sprawled upside down with there legs up in the air while Kagome puffed out her chest in victory. This left everyone with HUGE sweat drops going down the side of their heads. Naraku was the first to revert back to pre-lame joke position. As everyone reverted back, they noticed two figures behind Naraku... Jaramara and Haraka instantly recognized them and were staring at them with a strong sense of emotion on their faces. Inu-Yasha had Tetsusaiga in the ready position while Kagome had her bow strung with an arrow. Sango had Hiriakotsu (Tell me if I spelled it right.) Ready to launch and Miroku was crouched with sutras and talismans in his hands because of all the venomous insects. Shippo hid under a rock while Kilala grew into her bigger form and was growling very fiercely. After the initial shock, Jaramara was ready to attack with her claws and Haraka held his blade in a crouching position with his right hand holing the hilt on his left side  
  
Naraku was well prepared for this reaction and planed ahead. He ordered the two figures to come forth, a boy and a girl, obviously young about ten. Jaramara and Haraka faltered when Naraku put his hand on their shoulders. Naraku chuckled to himself and said, "The offer still remains so you can have your children back. So are you going to take me up on the offer or will I have to demonstrate my, abilities, over them?" In the distance, Kikyo was watching the event unfold and had a close ear on everything Naraku said, 'So that is the reason for the two other hanyous to join them.' She also noticed the way Inu-Yasha was casual with the male hanyou, 'Is this who he mentioned?' She then concentrated on the shards, 'This is the least I can do for my reincarnations hospitality, I expected her to fight, but we will settle that later...' As she concentrated she slowly removed Naraku's control over the hanyou's children and sent a soul gatherer to distract Naraku, making it fly into his head.  
  
As Naraku was about to demonstrate his control over the children, a rouge soul gatherer zoomed straight into the back of his head, obviously breaking his concentration. Kikyo then purified the jewel shards in the children's backs after sending them to their parents. After they were safe, Kikyo forced the jewels out of their backs and walked away as if nothing happened. Naraku was horror struck when he found that he couldn't control the children anymore and had three hanyous, a miko, a monk, a neko youkai and a demon slayer ready to attack. He decided that this confrontation will now end and pulled off his backup pussy escape plan. He ran so fast, he forgot that he dropped a small red jewel....  
  
These chapters right themselves so don't ask me to lengthen them. High School sucks and I HATE research papers! I'm also trying to portray Kikyo as being a very respectful person, even though I usually remover her ASAP. 


	10. What is this Red Marble?

While I was revising this, I forgot what I was thinking and went back to read previous chapters and I forgot to save... You know what happens... 

Old Acquaintances: Chapter 10 What is This Red Marble?

While Kagome was obviously busy looking for something in her backpack, Haraka was looking around the battlefield while thinking, 'What was with the soul collector and how did Naraku lose control over them?' Jaramara was watching her pups play with Shippo and Miroku was unconscious with Sango right above him screaming, "Stupid pervert!" She also felt a weird tinge when she felt in place among all these people. 'Why is it these people bring out familiarity?' she decided that it would be pointless to say anything. Inu-Yasha was in his tree still seething about Kagome's new choice of 'weaponry'. He looked at his friend's kids then continued looking around between everyone in the area. When he at last looked at Kagome, his thoughts about the latest attack dwindled as an unsettling feeling came about him. 'Why does she affect me in any way... I can't understand it... Now why did Kikyo do that...' (A.N. Honestly people... Inu-Yasha can't be as thickheaded while he is in a tree than yelling at Kagome!)

As Shippo and the children were running around playing tag, they were all laughing. Shippo was chasing them around when he tried to leap at them. First Shippo slipped on something, thereby executing a one-eighty McTwist in midair from slipping on it, then he flew into Haraka who was laughing. Jaramara made some quick checks of the area, while Kagome looked up and tried to see if they were okay and then continued looking into her bag giving out a grunt of frustration. The boy then said to the girl in a miserable attempt to sound like Inu-Yasha, "Never knew he was so acrobatic, Kokeme..." It turned out to be a bit of a high squeal that made Inu-Yasha crack a smile. Kokeme then said to her brother, "Neither did I, Hajima." She then looked to where Shippo began his flight and said to Hajima, "Wanna go see what he slipped on?" They then began searching and found a weird red marble.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's hut, I mean castle...

Naraku was searching for Kagura's heart in his baboon cloak. Kagura watched as Naraku was practically ripping his favorite baboon cloak to shreds. She was trying to think of what he was doing, 'What is he doing? This isn't his style; first he comes back to fast without the brats in hand. Then he stops and feels around the hidden pouches inside his cloak and starts throwing random things out of it.' While she was watching him, she was cramped in such a small place that Kanna even would have found it small. She looked at Naraku and said annoyed, "Did we have to lure all of them to the last castle we were in? This hut is tiny." Naraku looked at Kagura with red eyes, "I said that this was temporary, besides its nice in here... This area is pure evil." Kagura started fanning out the hut, "The only thing more evil than you in here is the smell." As she was fanning the room out, she felt a sharp pain and clutched her chest while collapsing to her knees. Naraku noticed this and was checking under his feet for her heart. When Kagura noticed this strange reaction, she was struck with surprise, 'He lost my heart when he attacked them!' when the spell lost it's affect, she made a break for it while using her powers to knock the poison bees into an uproar. Naraku then yelled so loud that it was inaudible.

Back with Inu and co.

As Kokeme picked up the marble and started examining it, Hajima joined in, both trying to figure out what it was. As Kagome found what she was looking for in her bag, she noticed the jewel that the children had. Being as curious as a cat she decided to go check it out. As she approached closer she could see that it had a demonic aura, but it was neutral in power. When she was about twenty feet from them, she said to the children, "What did you find?" Kokeme held up the marble to Kagome and said, "Shippo slipped on this, it was near these," picking up jewel shards "Where that bad man was standing..." Inu-Yasha, Jaramara and Haraka were there in seconds demanding to see it and didn't realize a strong wind approaching. Kagome then sighed and said while they were all arguing, "I need a bath..." She then went over to her bag and picked it up. She then wandered over to the nearest spring while Sango was making small talk with Miroku who was sitting down staring at his hand.

Kagura's POV

'The feeling that's been pulling me is getting stronger... What could this all mean?' She then saw Inu and co and decided to wait and watch to see what they were doing. As she was watching them, she noticed them gather around a small jewel. 'My heart! I knew that Naraku lost it! Should I go over and ask for it, give an explanation? I sure as hell can't steal it, that's even more risky than Naraku having it.' She was worried about what would happen and noticed one of the group being a moderator. She then had an idea, 'I need to bargain with them, that's the only way! But how to do it...' she looked at the moderator and grinned. 'Got it!' She then began writing on parchment, a message that would be carried by the wind over to the miko, seeing as she was the most forgiving of them...

Normal POV

As Kagome was coming back from her bath, there was a nice comfortable breeze coming from overhead. A warm soothing breeze that dulled her senses. She looked around and decided that she needed a rest, so she laid down and looked up toward the sky, after making sure that Inu-Yasha could see her. Inu-Yasha felt the breeze as well, but smelt Kagura's scent. Shortly after, Haraka and Jaramara also picked up the scent; Jaramara went to protect the children. Haraka then joined Inu-Yasha and looked at him. As Inu-Yasha looked back, he saw Haraka nod and then he said, "Let's go." They then jumped to where the smell came from. Inu-Yasha noticed Kagome lying down and decided to check up on her.

As Kagome was laying on the ground, in total bliss, a note was passing overhead. The note soon landed on Kagome's hand and the breeze died down. Kagome, instantly woken up from the end of the breeze noticed a note in her hand. She picked up the note just as Inu-Yasha arrived. Kagura was in the distance watching in vain as Inu-Yasha noticed the note. Haraka checked the area then quickly went back and told his mate that the cost was clear. Kagome opened up the note and gasped, Inu-Yasha's eyes widened at what the note said. Kagura felt ill.

Sorry for the long wait... I'm somewhat forcing myself to write this... Enjoy! Oh yea, on second thought, I got a review from "Scarface" saying that my one-shot, maybe a bunch of one-shots, "Command and Conquer: Inu-Yasha style" had some things that weren't original. Other than the 'Be like a grenade and blow' was a tad unoriginal... Could somebody double-check that? Thanx!

To the reviewers!  
Dante Gemini: Thanks for all the reviews!  
Kazix: Thanks for telling me the name of Sango's boomerang, it just struck me that I've seen it's name so many times before but didn't pick it up!


	11. Allies or Enemies? Naraku's Fury

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates!!!!! I really need to hit myself in the head every once in a while. I hope you all forgive me and onto the story! Oh yeah! As i was going through my stories, I remembered something. I forgot which chapter it was and to lazy to look it up, but I put my one-shot in this story, well you had to read the one-shot but still... Happy Reading! 

Old Acquaintances: Chapter 11 Allies or Enemies? Naraku's Fury.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha began to read the note; they were confused on whether or not to believe Kagura. Kagura was trying to change the wind so it blew ever so slightly in her direction. She didn't want Inu-Yasha to read it. As she was watching them, she was slightly relieved to know that her heart was in their hands and not Naraku's. 'Kagome would have agreed to the meeting... Inu-Yasha would destroy my heart...' She then decided that it was her best chance to get her heart back, so she went over to the hot spring that Kagome just came from. As Inu-Yasha and Kagome came back to the group Haraka and Jaramara were waiting almost impatiently. Haraka then said, "What happened? Why did we smell Naraku?" Inu-Yasha came by and said, "It was an incarnation, no threat whatsoever." Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and took queue, "We'll just have to set up camp and be prepared."

Naraku was angry. He just had one of his incarnations get away, worse was that she knew of his plan. Kanna was in a corner holding the mirror that could trap souls and reflect attacks. Naraku decided against absorbing Kanna, but was determined to absorb Kagura. "Insolent incarnation... You will be no longer free as the wind, but a part of me the next time we meet..." He then began sending his poisonous insects to locate Kagura and tell him the location. 'She must not find them.' Kanna was in the corner holding the mirror that had slowly begun the process of weakening Naraku. 'This is the only chance to help Kagura and gain my freedom.' She knew her plan and knew it well, she new the time frame before he would notice and plotted his fall. Naraku lowered his barrier that stopped smell and sight and began his quest to keep his plan.

Later in the day, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in deep thought. Kagome was determined to get to the meeting and Inu-Yasha was intent on making sure that there were no double-crosses. Miroku and Sango were out because they were needed to tackle a couple of demons in a very nearby village. Haraka and Jaramara were watching Kokeme, Hajima and Shippo having fun. Shippo, Hajima, and Kokeme were playing tag and Hajima was it, trying to catch someone. Shippo was obviously cheating and making copies of himself that were replacing trees. Kokeme on the other hand was following Hajima while downwind. Hajima was very frustrated and looked at the Shippo illusions; he tried to catch one before. He noticed that they were all missing something or in places with dirt under their feet. He noticed one that was on green grass, and wasn't missing anything. Shippo knew that Hajima was looking right at him, so he tried to play smart and continued his antics making sure not to change anything.

'Night time' thought Kagura. She looked around and made sure no venomous insects were near. Kagome was trying to sneak away with Kagura's heart when Haraka and Inu-Yasha appeared behind her. "We're going with you. Don't try to stop us." Kagome listened to Inu-Yasha's tone and knew that it wasn't any chance to argue that. "Jaramara are with the children to make sure that they are safe." Kagome was relived a little but knew that uncertainty was a part of her future. As they arrived near the hot spring, they noticed a strange wind blowing and noticed they were downwind. The snuck up and noticed Kagura was preoccupied. Kagura knew they were there but she had more important things to do. As She expected Naraku's venomous insects were sent to track her down. 'Can't kill them... I guess they finally arrived... Stupid insects, they have no feel of direction.' As they got closer the heard an annoyed voice, "You don't have a chance to sneak up on me. I just need to get these insects to go around."

Naraku was annoyed, his insects couldn't find anything. He decided to begin searching and left Kanna behind. Kanna was still slowly absorbing his soul. She couldn't absorb it all at once, but that would instantly kill her and Kagura. She had to weaken him to the point that he wouldn't notice but others would. Naraku jumped into the air and began going to the place he last saw the group he knows as enemies. Kanna smirked evilly and sent a warning to Kagura that only the winds could hear.

"What do you mean go around? Why not just kill them?" Kagura looked at the ranting Inu-Yasha and said, "He knows when his insects die. One of the demons that make up his body is the queen insect." Kagome smiled and said, "Good idea, they don't die, Naraku doesn't know." Kagura than began, "I need some things, first I need my heart. Second, I need your protection. Third, Kanna is slowly weakening Naraku." Inu-Yasha, Haraka and Kagome were astounded. "Why are you helping us?" Kagura looked at Inu-Yasha and said, "We need to free Kanna and Kohaku. We don't like being controlled. He is probably on his way right now. No doubt going to the last location you were." Kagome nodded her head and gave Kagura her heart. Inu-Yasha and Jaramara were doubtful of what Kagura said. "Why should we believe you? Couldn't Kanna just kill Naraku?" Kagura looked down, "We are incarnations, he dies in battle we are free, he looses his soul, ours go with his. He smells terrible and I don't want to live in hell with that smell."

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for it being so late. I kinda lost my inspiration. I will slowly update. Once I finish this story off, I will get onto my other fic that I have planed.


	12. The Allies, the Enemy, and the Annoying ...

Guess i lost my readers... oh well! I'll have you know I'm writing this at the point of time when I'm most sane... 3 am... I guess an owl is a good animal that describes me... This is my usual ranting... pay no heed, for being insane is a fun feeling! Try it sometime! 

Old Acquaintances: Chapter 12 The Allies, the Enemy, and the Annoying Kitsune

"Naraku is creating another Incarnation, one that was meant for distraction and deception." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagura with a bored expression on his face, "Been there done that... Kanna was a real eye opener." "Kagura, hang back a little bit, unlike us three, Jaramara isn't expecting you." Kagome said, hoping to cause the least amount of problems. Haraka stared aimlessly toward the horizon, watching the insects, when he asked, "What do you plan on doing after words?" Kagura looked down, "Wherever the wind takes me and Kanna. Freedom is something I've been waiting for, something you have to lose to appreciate. Naraku isn't really evil... Well, on second thought, he is, but Onigumo is the human that makes him a hanyou and binds all the demons together. Onigumo is cunning, the demons are evil. Use Onigumo to your advantage, he will attempt to prevent harm to your group, but the demons are to powerful. Take heed, separate him and Naraku's strength will wither from out underneath him." Inu-Yasha and Haraka nodded while Kagome could only think of one thing... 'Kagura is in love with Onigumo... Sango is gonna love this!'

Kikyo was always in touch with Kanna through a mind link. She knew Kanna's plan and that Kagura was seeking out Inu-Yasha. She was outside of a cave to bring another ally into the battle... "Who's there!" A mysterious man came out. "Why do you look like Kagome!" Kikyo was becoming impatient, "Don't compare me with her, the final battle is approaching. Naraku has revealed himself now that Kagura is free of his contro..." The mysterious man interrupted her, "Where is that bitch!" Kikyo found the perfect excuse, "Kagome agreed to a temporary alliance." The mysterious man ran off in a hurry to assemble some forces, and to get revenge. Kikyo smiled as she continued on her trek to find the more elusive and easily provoked member of the makeshift alliance... The one with the heart of stone that cared for a young child.

Naraku was having trouble tracking Kagura. Scratch that, he was to infuriated to track her down right. He had several hunches as to where she was, one was that she was with the group. Second, she found her heart and was continuously attempting to avoid him. The rage that had built up was being released, and clouded his mind with steam. 'I will absorb Kagura, then Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Then I will make my wish upon the easily obtainable shards and become full demon. Then i can get rid of Onigumo and be invincible!' In his egocentric mood, he didn't notice the kitsune he passed over.

Shippo had smelled Naraku a while away and hid. He was currently it, but sometimes you have to hide, even when your it... When Shippo knew the coast was clear he hurried and tripped over Kokeme. "Aww! I thought you wouldn't notice me... Oh well! Ready or not here I come!" Shippo continued on his trek to warn everyone, forsaking the game that he loved. When he arrived, there was a complete and utter awkward silence and tension. He quickly went to Kagome when he noticed Kagura. "Ahh, what are you doing here!" Kagura looked at the youthful kitsune, "Temporary alliance." Shippo shook his head and continued to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. All of a sudden Hajima tackled Shippo and ran, not without saying. "Your It!" How could Shippo resist such a blatant challenge? 'Inu-Yasha is rubbing off on me...'

Inu-Yasha and Haraka were making battle plans, despite the severity of the purpose, it kinda slipped into a different subject... "I don't think that we should declare war on perverts!" Inu-Yasha huffed and said, "Has he asked Jaramara to bare his kids or grope her?" Haraka looked down blushing, "Well, war on lechers is a little out of the question, but war on A pervert... That's a different story. I shall call it The Pervert War!" Inu-Yasha then added his two cents in, "Well, I guess the battle of the springs is on!" They both grinned, then charged after the monk who was hoping to get dinner and the entertainment...

Sango and Kagome were in the hot springs like usual... Just taking a bath, no gossiping involved... Sure... "I think Kagura has a crush on Onigumo!" Sango was confused, "Onigu-who?" Kagome looked sheepish, "Onigumo, he is the human that binds all the demons together. She says that Onigumo was cunning, the demons are evil." Sango looked for a monk, "Head over heels, is it silent around us or do I hear a war going on?" Kagome could barely make out one of the war cries and blanched. She had heard Inu-Yasha say, "The battle of the springs has begun!" It was far enough away, but it was still unsettling... "Wanna get out?" They both looked at each other and said, "Sure!"

Kanna was slowing down the process, her mirror was becoming full. This was going against plan. She knew where Naraku was, and what he missed out on doing. Kanna, the quite and secluded incarnation, had already absorbed most of the power from the incarnation that would be released. "It might not be much, but they'll tank me when I turned a demi-god into something close to that wolf in strength." She had sapped the strength of a demi-god, she was officially not going to continue until during the battle. Which would soon engulf the miniature armies, one of which had a civil war of leecherous proportions going on...

Hey! I Updated Again! I like to keep true to the fact that I LOVE humor. I wish I could see your faces when you read about, "The battle of the springs" Till i get to see that look... Ciao!


	13. The Rosary of Pain, Command and SIT!

Sorry for the LONG overdue Chapter... here it is!

Old Acquaintances: Chapter 13 The rosary of pain, command, and SIT!

As they quickly dressed back up, they heard the pathetic cries of a monk being torn to shreds. Kagome and Sango were officially in no danger of being viewed upon. As they came up to the battle raged area, Haraka was leaning on a tree as Inuyasha was doing odd things to Miroku. "Lets see... I should tie this foot to the tree." Inuyasha then put a rope over a tree with a foot tied to the end and pulled it up. "Next should string it under the roots and tie it to the other leg..." He than began digging up and put the rope under the root and tied it to Miroku's other ankle. "Good... now to make him feel the pain we just have to pull this string..." Kagome was watching wide eyed as Miroku let out a cry for help. Then it turned into a scream as Inuyasha pulled the rope while he wasn't ready. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha ate dirt and once again made friends with the worms.

Sango was horrified at what happened and tried to get Miroku loose, the monk decided that this was a real bad time and just struggled making Sango's job harder. "This is for your own good monk" She whacked him hard across the face and untied him while he was caught off guard. When she got the bottom rope off Miroku woke up from his trance as he suddenly crashed into the floor. "Think twice about it monk or your head is going to become a crater." Miroku laughed uneasily and held up his hands in front of him in defense "Lady Sango, I wouldn't dare touch you after rescuing me from that dreaded death trap." Sango rolled her eyes and walked with him back to camp. Jaramara was still fuming at Miroku when he came around and was about to clock him as they came up, but Sango informed her of the torture and Jaramara decided to forget about it. At least the torture she had planed. Haraka then came walking up to them and laughed when Miroku flinched, "I take it you've learned your lesson, we'll think of worse the net time you do that to anybody. Period." Miroku turned white and started to mumble.

Kagome watched as they all walked off, then turned to wait for Inuyasha to get up. Instead of coming up yelling and annoying Kagome with obscenities, he just rolled over and sighed. Kagome was surprised by this but took the hint when Inuyasha patted the spot to the right of him and sat down. "Something wrong? That's the first time you have ever done that." Inuyasha looked bored and said "Just an act for the others, there all to stupid or just don't care that the sounds of me smashing my head to the ground get lighter." Kagome was irked by that last comment "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked annoyed and said, "This rosary has been losing power every time you say the word, I noticed it when you sat me after i learned the backlash wave. I was weak, to weak to notice it, but when i tried to resist it that time, the rosary barely pulled me down..." Kagome was surprised at that "And why didn't you tell us!" "Because the others would freak out." "What do you mean? Besides, why tell me? I'm one of the ones that would freak out." Inuyasha sighed "They wouldn't go near me when I was in a blood frenzy while in my Full demon form." Kagome was shocked "You knew!" "I said i could remember some things, I just never said what I remembered."

Hajima, Kokeme and Shippo were tired and headed back to the group to eat. Shippo was being bugged by a thought he had, constantly plaguing him until he remembered. "What happened before Hajima tackled me...There was something that happened, Kagura said temporary alliance, she isn't what the problem is..." Hajima noticed Shippo mumbling and gave and open palm back slap and said while yawning "Something up?" Shippo, caught a little off guard said, "What? Oh, before you tagged me..." "When?" "You tackled me" "Oh yeah, keep going." "When you tagged me, something happened that I can't remember..." "You tripped over my sis?" "Before that... What was it!" Hajima shrugged and Kokeme said "There was this weird smell, I can't quite place it and I usually can... The guy in the baboon cloak!" She raised here hand in triumph while Shippo turned white. "Thanks!" Shippo then rushed off to Kagome with Hajima and Kokeme in tow. 'Kagome isn't going to like this one'

Kagome was speechless, it had been twenty minutes and all she could do was think. Inuyasha had just entrusted her with the knowledge that the rosary didn't work anymore, he had even pulled it off, with a lot of effort. He had told her that he was acting, an act for Sango, Miroku and Shippo so he didn't scare them. Inuyasha was second guessing his actions while trying to convince himself that he did the right move. He knew that this would make changes, he figured that Shippo wouldn't know, Miroku he was less sure about. Sango on the other hand would find out the next time she and Kagome took a bath. He would have to stop that by picking places "Away" from springs and bodies of water. It was the secret being kept of a fresh smelling Kagome, he let his mind do the talking and not another part of his person. Kagome and Inuyasha both broke out of their trances when Shippo came bouncing along demanding to talk to Kagome. "Kagome! I saw Naraku jump by! He didn't see me... But" "Where! Where did you see that bastard!" Kagome winced when she heard Inuyasha and then stated "If not where then when at the least." Shippo was turning white "Earlier today, he just ran buy mentioning Kagura. When I was on the way to tell you I bumped into Kagura, she said temporary alliance and walked off." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and said at the same time "We have/got to tell the others" They had a blush on their face for a second and ran back to Jaramara, Sango, Miroku and Haraka.

Naraku was still fuming, he noticed his power was dwindling, but Onigumo was trying to free himself. He needed to find a way to remove Onigumo so that he didn't fall apart at the seams when he was removed. The last demon he would incarnate, the being that made him near immortal, would sap him of most of his strength, he would have enough to speak and threaten without being suspicious. The drain on his power was starting to worry him. "What if the demon gets loose?" He then stopped and looked at his surroundings, and then realization that he missed his target struck him. "I'm worring to much, Onigumo is doing his part to try and ruin this, I will get him removed. Kagura needs to be absorbed so I can come at them full power along side the demon thats under my control." He then doubled back and sent a golem of himself back to give the group a jolt, not realizing that this would be a direct reason that certain members would officially join the group.

Hello my faithful readers, if your there... I guess I haven't posted in a bit have I? Scratches his head in an akward moment I guess alot of other things have gotten to me, I finally made my next chapter and I think I am finally getting out of my problem! Hopefully ill make another chapter before the year ends! 


End file.
